


RWBY-verse

by PrincessMimiAria



Category: RWBY, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Noir, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, daughter Peni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMimiAria/pseuds/PrincessMimiAria
Summary: It’s been 2 months since Miles Morales became the new Spider-Man of his dimension. Now he finds himself with s new set of problems and must save the multiverse once more. Along with friends both new and old.(WARNING SPOILERS FOR INTO THE SPIDERVERSE)





	1. Miles Morales

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site. So let me know how I can improve it.

Alright let’s do this. My names is Miles Morales, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last two months, I’ve been the one and only ‘Spider-Man’  
My life is pretty hectic. It’s not easy juggling my school life with my super hero life. But it’s definitely never dull.  
Peter and the others taught me what it truly means to be Spider-Man. And I owe it to them to keep going. 

Which is why I’m currently locked in a battle with the bat crazy scientist formally known as ‘Doc ock’  
_____________________________________________

Miles used his webs to swing behind Doc Ock, Delivering a powerful kick to the woman’s back.  
“You’re getting slow Doc! Might wanna start doing some exercises” miles teased as he narrowly dodged one of her extra arms flying straight at him. “Might wanna work in your aim too...” he said, firing a web shot at the exposed Scientist. She was blinded whilst she tried to pry the sticky substance off her face. 

Miles grinned under his mask as he prepares to deliver a finishing blow to the mad woman but as he jumped forward he felt his body being dragged to the floor. He though one of Ock’s tentacles had grabbed him but he was shocked to see w familiar looking hole in the ground. Whilst he’d never seen one himself. The other spider people had mentioned them to him when they recounted their tale of how they got to his world in the first place. 

Miles didn’t know how to react. He had destroyed the collider over two months ago and Wilson Fisk was behind bars. He was completely helpless as the portal sucked him in. Dragging him to who knows where.  
The portal closed just in time for Doc Ock to free herself. She looked around for the new webslinger but he was nowhere to be seen. “What...?” 

_____________________________________________

The mortal tossed Miles into what looked like a forest. He quickly got up and looked around “okay...calm down mikes. You aren’t in your dimension anymore but that’s okay. You just gotta calm down. “ he muttered to himself as he tried to dread his breathing. This forest was not familiar to him in the slightest so he figured he wasn’t anywhere near home, Or this worlds version of home. 

“Okay. Maybe this world has a Spider-Man. You just need to find them and they can help you get home...hopefully.... Mom and dad are gonna kill me...”  
he was brought out of his thoughts by a nearby growl. He turned to strategically at a large Bush. Two red eyes stared back at him, filling the young spider with dread.  
“H-hello..?” He asked what ever this thing was. A large black figure leapt out of the bushes and swung its claws at Miles who luckily dodged thanks to his Spider-Sense.

“Not friendly!” Miles retorted as he landed a safe distance away. The black wolf like creature charged st him. Determined to devour the poor boy. But miles had not gone through all these trials to be get eaten by some oversized wolf. He leapt into the air and shot his webs at two trees. He then used his moment to sing into the wolf and deliver a devastating kick. The wolf was sent flying backwards and miles prepared to webbit up so it wasn’t a threat. Instead the wolf started to evaporate into black smoke.   
“Hope that wasn’t anyone’s pet...” miles muttered. 

Miles turned to stare at the sky a concerned look across his face. “Where did you end up miles...?”


	2. The spider and the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles has arrived in a new location. What awaits him as he travels through this unfamiliar place.

Miles Swung through the dense forest. He smiled as his mind wandered back to memories of His first real mission as Spider-Man. After escaping Alchemax, Peter and Miles had to swing through a snowy forest in order to escape the crazy Doctor Octopus.

Miles was pulled from his thoughts as he spotted another of those strange black creatures. This one looked like some kind of bear. As much as he didn’t want to hurt animals, he knew that if he left it then it would likely just follow him. A lesson he had learnt a few hours ago.  
With a heavy sigh he shot two webs either side of the bear and pulled himself towards the beast. Landing on its face. 

__________________________________________

Meanwhile a white haired man sat at his desk watching the forest surveillance footage that his assistant had brought him.  
“Shall I send out another Search party?” His blonde haired assistant asked.  
The man nodded “please do Glynda...” he said taking a sip of his coffee “ensure he arrives Safely”  
The assistant nodded and left the room. Leaving the man on his own.  
He stared at the teenager who was now swinging through the forest.  
“This just keeps getting more interesting “ he chuckled.  
___________________________________________

 

Miles grunted “i can’t keep swinging around aimlessly. I’m gonna run out of Web fluid at this rate...” he looked around and spotted a rather tall tre. “That should give me a good view of the area” he said as he webbed over to the tree and started climbing it.  
Once he made it to the top he looked around. “Okay. Civilisation, civilisation...where are you...huh?” He glanced behind him and spotted what looked like a flying Ship. “Woah...that’s new...” he said grinning as the door of he ship opened up. Revealing a tall blonde woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter. I was pressed for time and really wanted to get something out for you guys. Hope you enjoy this :3  
> I swear the next chapter will be MUCH longer. That’s a Mimi guarantee!


	3. Meetings and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is brought before a man who may change his way of living.

Miles looked up at the woman, Glynda Goodwitch as she had introduced herself as, who had ‘rescued him from the forest. He had been listening to her for about 10 minutes whilst they flew to some place called ‘Beacon’  
“So...the Wizard of Oz-“  
Professor Ozpin...” he was instantly cut off by the blonde woman  
He chuckled nervously “r-right...” he said. “Professor ‘Ozpin’ sent you out on a rescue mission so that he could talk to be in his super famous monster hunting school...is that right?” Miles asked. He recived a nod from the older woman. “Feel like I would have heard about some school designed to train warriors before...” 

The airship landed at the academy and the two walked out “it’s...Big!” Miles said looking up at the school “I think I wanna transfer”  
He was violently distracted from his thoughts when his Spidey-sense started going crazy. He frantically looked around expecting something to hit him. Something he had become accustomed to in his two months of wearing the mask. But nothing came.  
“Weird. Is my spidey-Sence malfunctioning?....wait can that even happen? I’ll add it to ‘things ask Gwen’ list”  
He quickly chased after Miss Goodwitch as she was leaving him behind. 

As he looked around at the strange building and architecture he came to the conclusion he wasn’t in his own world anymore. The wormhole that sucked him out of his own dimension had to reopen again at somepoint right? Or maybe there’s was a Kingpin here who ALSO made a collider. The young hero shivered slightly at the thought of fighting another Wilson Fisk. It didn’t exactly go so perfect the first time after all.  
___________________________________________

 

Miles entered the office that goodwitch had told him belonged to The headmaster if beacon.  
“Ah. I’ve been expecting you. “ the white haired man sitting behind the large desk smiled at the young boy.  
“Uh...hi” miles responded, feeling awkward.  
“Please. Sit down.” The man requested. He pointed at a vacant seat positioned just in front of the desk. Miles obliged and took a seat. It took all his strength to not spin around on it.  
“Allow me to introduce myself.” The white haired man said, taking a sip of his coffee. “My name is Professor Ozpin. I’m the headmaster here at Beacon academy. A school designed to train the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses” he explained to the young web slinger. “It is my duty to guide my students and make sure they become the kind of people we can’t to protect the world.” 

“T-that’s really cool Professor...” Mike’s said. Not really sure how to respond.  
Ozpin looked miles in the face. “I’ll cut to the chase” he said “I’d like to offer you a place at my school. Youll learn how to fight and protect the weak. Something I’m sure you will find useful Mr Morales.”  
Miles nearly had a heart attack. How did the white haired professor, who had only just met and was likely from an entirely Different dimension than his own, know his real name. 

Mikes tried to steady his breathing. “How do you-“ he was instantly cut off by Ozpin  
“An aquaintance Of yours told us. “ the white haired headmaster said.  
The boys eyes suddenly go wide. His spider sense....it wasn’t going off because someone was going to attack him And it wasn’t malfunctioning either!. It was going off because...  
He quickly jumped up from his seat and turned around. A leave smile graced his lips at the sight of his old friend.  
“Peter!” Miles shouted with a massive grin.  
“Hey kid. How ya been” Peter responder. With a smirk. 

___________________________________________

Miles and Peter were sat at the guest table inside Ozpins office. The headmaster had told them to catch up. They would continue their conversation later.  
“I have so much to tell you!” Miles could hardly hold in his excitement. He hadn’t seen his mentor in two months. He couldn’t wait to fill him in on all his accomplishments as Spidey.  
Peter couldn’t help but chuckle. “I should hope you do. I’d be disappointed if I found out you’d just been slacking off since I left.” He said.  
They both laughed.  
“So how have you been man?” Miles asked. Curious of what the older spider had been up to.  
Peter grinned “well I fixed things between me and my wife. Oh! And I managed to get a job again.”  
Miles smiled “dude that’s great! I’m happy for you” 

Peter stretches. “Thanks” he chuckled. “I gotta say it’s good to see you made it here in one piece.” He said “we were all kinda worried. Since we didn’t know if you would be able to take down the monsters here...you know...since you’re still kinda new to this whole thing but...”  
miles shook his head “no those wolf things were pretty easy to deal with. I mean one of them was a bit toughger. But nothing I couldn’t handle.” He smiled, feeling proud of himself. He then realised something about what Peter had just said “...we?”  
A pair of hands covered the visors on his mask, obscuring his vision. “Yes. We” a familiar female voice whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It’s late when I’m making this. So if you see any errors feel free to Point them out. I’ll be going through large chapter when I’m more awake so I can find any faults I might have missed my first time around.  
> Anyway. Enjoy!


End file.
